I Can't Live Without You
by Starlightfan800
Summary: It's been 3 years since Haruka died, Michiru is called to a mysterious place by the blonde one person decides they can can't live without each other.


An: This is a one-shot ;) Enjoy!

Michiru cleaned out the attic, so many spider webs and so many boxes. It was three years ago since Haruka died in a car accident. Michiru wanted to escape the world and join Haruka wherever she was.

The aqua-haired female knew though Haruka would want her to keep living...but exactly when was her time going to be up? When would that sand in the little glass stand run out? When would her heart stop? She wondered about that everyday.

Michiru was in the attic for a specific reason-the letter. She opened up a small box with some of Haruka's stuff like her transformation pen, her "good luck" ring, some pictures of her and Haruka then the note Michiru found back then.

She slipped open the envelope and found the paper...

_Dear Michiru,_

_As you know, five years ago we both wrote secret letters to each other before going against gbe Death Busters. In case one of us dies, I want to tell you my feelings; the day I saw you on the track with that sketch book...you were beautiful-you are the only person I'll ever love. I know you said If I died, you couldn't keep living, you can. Michiru, you're beautiful and I hope we'll create so many memories over the years of our loves together...I would die for you. You are smart, elegant, sweet, have a warm heart and are an amazing person. If I died when you read this, remember I'll always be you...for the good and the bad-in mind, spirit and body._

_Your love, Haruka._

"Haruka, I want you to come back," Michiru said to nobody. "Hotaru's at her father's and Setsuna back at the doors. I've had so many things happen since you were gone."

Michiru grabbed an aqua necklace that Haruka had given her four years ago. To think Haruka died in such a painful way...Michiru closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Michiru, Michiru...wake up...open your eyes..." said a voice. Michiru opened her eyes, she wasn't in that dusty attic in her house anymore but a clam place with a fountain with white tiles.

Michiru stood up, noticing she was in a beige dress and her hair with a blue clip. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Michiru turned her head seeing a gray stone castle; Michiru started walking and went in the building which was actually a beautiful field, the entire castle was totally gone.

It was so warm, there were roses and other flowers. Michiru felt at peace within the calm place.

"You're here, huh?" said a voice, Michiru's eyes widened and she turned around to see Haruka dressed in a light blue dress...different from normal clothing. Michiru wad 25 and Haruka was 22, slowly the blonde sat down.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled and hugged the blonde. "I miss you so much, I want you back..my pain is lasting forever."

"Michiru, it's impossible for me to come back...you know that," Haruka muttered lowly. "I want to go back too, see how everyone is...I never got to say good-bye to them."

"They know Haruka...the letters they got," she said not letting go of Haruka. "Where are we?"

"To be honest, I have no idea...here you can't tell by how much time has passed," Haruka told Michiru. "Michiru, I want you to live life to it's fullest and be happy; please, take care of Hotaru. I love you so much.

Haruka and Michiru locked their hands together.

"Haruka," the aqua female said.

"Yes?" she asked her living lover in the eyes.

"I like your hands," she told the other girl. "I want stay here, just the two of us." Haruka kissed Michiru's hands which still ran with blood.

"You have a life to live, Hotaru needs you and so do the others," Haruka told her. "In case something happens, they need Kaiou Michiru aka my lover aka Sailor Neptune."

"Haruka," the girl said.

Haruka kissed her on the mouth, a tear slipped down Michiru's eye and slowly more came; all hese tears landed to the grass. The two released the kiss, Michiru felt cold hands on her cheeks and her tears disappear from Michiru's face.

"I don't want you to cry," Haruka told Michiru hugging her tightly like she was going to die. "You will live for a long time Michiru and some of it will be without me. When you do eventually die, you will come here young...how you are now."

"Haruka...I love you so much," Michiru said feeling herself disappear. "What's happening?"

"You're waking up," Haruka said. "Remember this Michiru, I'm always with you and I will love you till the end of time."

Michiru woke up, finding herself in the attic...she stood up and went downstairs for dinner.

Tears felling get from silver eyes.

_These two deserve each other...I'll do something._

_3 years later...Janurary 27th._

Michiru couldn't sleep...it didn't seem to come her anymore. She lived her life as Haruka wanted, but she missed the blonde to death.

There was a knock at the door.

Michiru looked over at the clock on top of the night stand, it was 3:00 am in he morning. The knocking kept coming, as Michiru slipped on her aqua robe and headed downstairs.

The girl opened the door to see a blonde girl with teal eyes with a white jacket, blue jeans and boots on under her pants. Michiru took in the girls form and her eyes widened, it was her love.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled hugging her tightly dragging her into the house. Michiru noticed Haruka was her age now. "How are you back? I'm not complaining,come the bedroom and tell me."

Haruka smiled and followed Michiru up the stairs into the room she remembered quite well.

"Haruka...Haruka!" Michiru yelled again holding her lovers hand.

"This isn't a dream in case you're wondering," Haruka said as Michiru took that message in.

"Tell me...how are you back?"

"Well, I was lonely and then..."

_Five days ago..._

_The sky never changed here. Where is here exactly? _

_"Haruka...Haruka..." said a soothing voice._

_Haruka looked up and saw Queen Serenity with her silver hair-this lady who had died so they could be reborn._

_"Queen Serenity, how'd you get here?" Haruka asked._

_"The Silver Mellinum castle leads to many places," she said with such a nice tone. "It took me long to find you but I watched you die, it killed my heart...you deserve to live after dying back so long ago. I saw you with Neptune long ago in his field, I decided you should get another chance to live. On a couple conditions, of course."_

_"What would those be?" she asked._

_"You grow up to Neptune's age," she said holding up one finger._

_"I won't mind that," she said smiling. The Queen smiled at the princess of Uranus, Sailor Uranus and Tennoh Haruka._

_"Protect the princess," she said smiling._

_"I will," she said smiling. "I would give up my life for her...when I'm alive."_

_"Don't ever change and treat everyday like it would be your last."_

_Haruka nodded as she saw the Queens hand extend to her and she grabbed it, saying good-bye to his world._

_Haruka felt her heart beat, something that didn't happen for awhile; she felt her pulse come back, and then found herself in Tokyo's main district._

"Why didn't you come back the day you got back from the dead?" Michiru said. "Queen Serenity is such a gentle person, caring and powerful."

"Of course, she did this," Haruka said referring to herself.

"Promise me you'll never leave," Michiru said with her pinky up. "Pinky promise."

Haruka smirked and the two pinky promised.

"Now get ready for bed," Michiru said as Haruka looked at her.

"You kept all my stuff? After so long?" Haruka asked as Michiru nodded.

"Hey, Haruka did you ever read the letter I wrote for you?"

The blonde shook her head as Michiru opened her drawer and gave her the letter and transformation still keep she decided to keep beside her.

Haruka opened it.

_Haruka, I know we both are writing right now. In case I die during our up-coming mission, I want to tell you how much I love you. You're a wonderful person, I would give up my life for you and would give up more than my life...everything. You'd continue the mission as we promised, get the talismans and save the world from the up-coming silence this world might face. I will be with you forever, in case I don't survive...this mission would be completed by one of us. You are my one and only Haruka, I can't live without you-Tennoh Haruka, the girl who flirts with girls to make me jealous; it has never worked since I know our hearts and minds are one and will always be. Everyone we kiss, I feel as if I'm in a different world-our world..I want to create a future with my lovely understanding, caring and sweet girlfriend._

_Love Michiru._

"Michiru...this is lovely," she said as Haruka came over and the two kissed.

"We'll be together forever," Michiru said smiling and crying tears of joy.

"No crying, I love you Michiru," the blonde female said.

"I love you too."

Off in a distant place, a queen smiled.

"Those two will be happy forever," the old queen said smiling as she looked at the two old princesses sharing a moment.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
